EXO Life & Love Story (One)
by MerryPCY
Summary: Yifan/Yixing/Luhan/Minseok/Chanyeol/Baekhyun/Jongin/Sehun/Kyungsoo/Jongdae/Tao/Joonmyun


**Mempersembahkan...**

 **EXO Life & Love Story (One)**

 **Bagian 1..**

 **Happy Reading Guys..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing menghempaskan punggungnya kedinding. Ia meringis kesakitan sembari memegang bahu kanannya yang baru saja tertembak dan mengeluarkan darah. Mendengar beberapa langkah kaki yang mulai mendekat, Yixing menggeser tubuhnya agar lebih jauh dari jalanan yang seringkali dilewati oleh para penjahat itu. Lalu bersembunyi kembali.

"Kau lihat kemana perginya?"

"Tidak, Fan. Sebaiknya kalian kearah sana, dan kami akan mencarinya dibelakang gedung!"

"Baiklah!"

Hening kembali.

Yixing menghela nafasnya. Ia menatap sebuah pistol ditangannya yang hanya berisi dua peluru. Karena sisanya sudah habis ia tembakkan ditubuh lawan-lawannya.

"Sial!" Umpat Yixing ketika mengetahui kalau anggota Yifan-komplotan lawannya- masih berjumlah sekitar enam orang lagi termasuk Yifan.

Yixing sudah menembak mati Baekhyun, Jongdae, Minseok, Kyungsoo, dan Joonmyun. Yang itu artinya, masih tersisa Yifan, Chanyeol, Tao, Jongin, Sehun dan Luhan.

Sial sekali karena dia menembak mati anggota-anggota terlemah Yifan dan meninggalkan yang tangguh!

Kedua lutut Yixing seakan lemas. Tangannya yang gemetar masih memegang pistol dengan lemah.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan dua peluru ini?

Wajah Yixing juga sudah berpeluh dan kemejanya putihnya terlihat kusut tak beraturan saat itu. Sempat terfikirkan olehnya untuk mengajak Yifan cs untuk adu otot tanpa melibatkan senjata, tapi, apa dia sanggup?

"Ah, apa yang harus kulakukan?!" Ringisnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu ditempat lain..

"Apa kau menemukan Yixing?" –Tao.

"Tidak. Anak itu tidak ada dimana-mana. Coba kita cari dan tanyakan kepada yang lain!" –Luhan.

"Baiklah. Ayo!" –Tao.

Luhan dan Tao pun berlari untuk mencari keberadaan teman-teman mereka yang sekarang juga tengah berpencar untuk mencari Yixing.

Yifan, Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun tengah berdiri disamping gedung tua yang sudah kosong. Keempat lelaki itu mengamati setiap sudut gedung dengan alis bertaut. Mencoba memikirkan dimana kira-kira buronan mereka bersembunyi?

Dua pasang kaki mulai mendekat. Itu Luhan dan Tao.

"Bagaimana? Apa tak satupun dari kita yang menemukannya?!" Tanya Yifan geram.

Hampir semua lelaki disana menggeleng atas pertanyaan Yifan.

"Apa kita harus berpencar lagi?" –Sehun.

"Aku sudah lelah.." –Jongin.

"Tunggu! Kita harus tetap mencari penjahat itu sebelum dia benar-benar berhasil kabur dari sini. Tapi sepertinya,sekarang aku harus menemui Baekhyun terlebih dahulu, karena terakhir diperiksa, dia masih hidup!" Ujar seorang laki-laki tinggi bernama Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau akan pergi dan menghentikan pencarian?" Yifan mendelik.

"Tentu tidak! Aku hanya akan memindahkan Baekhyun ketempat yang lebih aman. Dia tidak mungkin tetap berada ditempat yang sama dengan mayat-mayat teman kita yang lain. Nanti aku kesini lagi. Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Bye!."

"Yak!" Belum sempat Yifan mencegah Chanyeol pergi, namun kaki panjang lelaki itu segera membawanya untuk menjauh dari kelompok.

"Jadi, kita hanya tinggal berlima?" –Jongin.

"Coba kau hitung lagi, siapa tahu kita ada tujuh.." Jawab Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

Dan sial, karena Jongin benar-benar menghitung jumlah mereka.

"Satu, dua, tiga,_"

Yifan mendengus. "Yak! Siapa yang menyuruh kalian main-main! Kita harus mencari Yixing dan_"

 **DORR!**

Semua orang yang berdiri disana terkesiap!

Yixing berdiri tepat dibelakang Yifan dengan sebelah tangan terangkat, dan ujung pistol yang mengacung tepat kearah Yifan, si ketua kelompok.

Didalam rasa panik yang melandanya, Yifan pun segera berlutut, maksudnya jatuh berlutut sembari memegang dada sebelah kanannya yang baru saja tertembak dari belakang.

Melihat itu, pistol yang berada ditangan Jongin, Luhan, Sehun dan Tao ikut mengacung kearah Yixing.

"KAU MAU CARI MATI HAH?!" Ucap Jongin penuh emosi.

Yixing tertawa sarkastis. Ia kemudian menjatuhkan pistolnya sendiri ketanah. Kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah sekelompok lelaki disana tanpa menghentikan tawanya sedikitpun.

"Silahkan! Silahkan tembak aku, aku tidak peduli! Karena setidaknya, aku sudah berhasil membunuh lelaki tinggi itu. Hahahahaha!"

"SIALAN!" –Luhan.

"BIADAB!" –Sehun.

"BRENGSEK" –Tao.

"KURANG AJAR_" –Jongin.

"Tunggu, tunggu!"

Semua orang menoleh kearah suara, itu Yifan. Lelaki tinggi itu terlihat mulai berdiri sembari menepuk-nepuk bagian celananya yang agak kotor.

Yifan berbalik dan berjalan menghampiri Yixing. "Xing! Kenapa kau malah menembakku?" Protesnya.

"Hah?! Jadi kau bukan Chanyeol?"

Yifan memutar bola matanya malas. "Dari rambut saja sudah kelihatan kalau aku bukan Chanyeol.." Dengusnya.

"Ehehe.." Yixing nyengir sembari menggaruk kepalanya.

"Sudah, sudah, aku sudah lelah. Kita sudahi saja mainnya, lagian siapa sih yang menyuruh kalian mengangkat pistol bersama-sama?" Ujar Yifan lagi.

"Itu terjadi begitu saja Fan, lagian siapa suruh kau mati sebelum memberikan kami gaji!" Celetuk Luhan.

"Yach! Kapan aku mati?! Aku bosnya mana mungkin aku mati!" Teriak Yifan tak terima.

"Tapi kau sudah tertembak." Bantah Luhan.

"Sudah, sudah. Kenapa kalian malah ribut? Sebenarnya dimana Chanyeol? Perasaan aku belum membunuhnya.." Kepala Yixing celingak-celinguk kekanan dan kekiri, mencari keberadaan Chanyeol.

"Dia baru saja pergi." –Tao

"Kemana?" –Yixing.

"Dia bilang Baekhyun masih hidup dan dia akan menjaga Baekhyun." Jawab Tao lagi.

"Haahhh.. Kenapa tidak mencegahnya, sudah tau kalau Chanyeol itu licik!" Dengus Yixing setelah mendengar pernyataan Tao.

"Iya yah, kenapa aku baru memikirkannya?! Sepertinya Chanyeol sengaja kabur karena sebentar lagi giliran dia yang dibunuh!" Yifan berdecak sebal.

"Betul, betul, betul.." Luhan ikut memasang pose berfikir.

"Kalian bicara apa sih, kita masih main apa tidak?" Kali ini Sehun yang menimpali.

"Aku sudah malas.. Ayo panggil semuanya kesini.." Jongin mulai mengorek-ngorek lubang hidungnya ketika ia berbicara. Ia kemudian berjalan ogah-ogahan kearah sebuah pohon lalu duduk bersandar disana.

"Baiklah aku panggilkan.." Tao mulai berlari kearah sebuah tempat dimana teman-temannya yang lain disuruh menunggu disana.

"Aish! Padahal aku masih mau main! Tidak seruu, Ck!" Melihat Tao pergi memanggil yang lain, Luhan malah berdecak kesal sembari berjalan menghampiri Jongin.

.

.

.

Kedua belas anak yang berumur sekitar 5-6 tahun itu duduk dibawah sebuah pohon dengan nyaman. Beberapa dari mereka membawa bekal seperti roti kemudian memakannya, tidak peduli dengan tatapan lapar teman-teman mereka yang lain.

Minseok membuka bungkus roti yang ia bawa, kemudian menggigit lalu mengunyah roti coklat tersebut dengan sangat lahap. Selang beberapa detik setelahnya, Tao mendekat kearah Minseok.

"Apa itu enak..?" Tanya bocah bermata panda itu sembari meneguk liurnya tanda berminat.

"Enak." Minseok mengangguk sekali. Ia kemudian memasukkan rotinya kedalam mulut dalam suapan besar. Setelahnya, Minseok mulai berlari-lari kecil dan duduk disebelah Luhan, temannya yang paling akrab dari pada yang lain, meninggalkan Tao dengan air liur yang sudah keburu menetes dimulutnya.

"Lulu kenapa?"

Luhan yang dihampiri sedang tidak senang karena masih ingin permainan dilanjutkan, anak itu hanya menggeleng, tetap memasang pose cemberut sembari bersidekap dada, namun tidak sampai mengacuhkan Minseok yang baru saja tiba dan duduk disebelahnya. Karena seperti yang sudah terjadi, semuanya sudah berkumpul yang itu artinya permainan benar-benar sudah selesai.

Anak-anak itu baru saja habis bermain buron-buronan(?) dan Yixing terpilih sebagai penjahatnya. Pistol-pistol mainan mereka sudah dikumpulkan kedalam sebuah kotak dan Yifan bilang, dia tidak akan meminjamkan pistol-pistol nya lagi kepada teman-temannya karena mereka bermain tidak serius.

Sebagian anak-anak mulai menyalahkan Chanyeol.

Bocah gembul permata bulat dan berkuping lebar itu cemberut dengan bibir melengkung kebawah, ia baru saja dimarahi oleh teman-temannya karena telah bermain curang yang menyebabkan permainan tidak jadi dilanjutkan.

"Besok, Chanyeol tidak usah diajak saja.." Usul Jongin.

"Iya, dia curang." Tambah Sehun.

"Kalian jangan jahat. Tadi Yeollie cuma mau jagain Baekkie kok." Baekhyun mengelus-elus punggung Chanyeol. Ia menatap tajam kearah Jongin dan Sehun yang perangainya semakin menjadi.

"Kau kan sudah mati! Kenapa harus dijaga segala?" Tukas Jongin lagi.

"Tadi Baekkie masih nafas, iya kan?"

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol menoleh dan mengangguk kearah Baekhyun dengan mata besarnya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Yaikkss.. Yeol ingusmu keluar!"

Mendengar perkataan Baekhyun lantas semua anak-anak disana tertawa. Menertawai Chanyeol. Alhasil, bocah berkuping lebar itu menangis tersedu-sedu kemudian berdiri dan mulai berlari kearah rumahnya sendiri. Sebelumnya ia berkata kepada teman-temannya kalau ia akan mengadukan kejahatan mereka kepada sang ayah.

Membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau menjadi resah. Karena takut dengan ayah Chanyeol.

Jongdae sibuk berlari-lari bersama boneka bebek karetnya dengan bibir maju, menirukan bibir bebek kesayangannya. Sesekali ia akan menghampiri teman-temannya kemudian menyuruh semua anak yang ada disana untuk mencobakan apa yang ia lakukan. Dan dia akan tertawa dengan bangga ketika tidak ada satu anakpun yang mampu menyamai mulut bebek ungunya.

"Bibir Luhan Hyung terlalu tipis mungkin. Kekeke~" –Jongdae.

Luhan tidak menghiraukannya, dia masih kesal dengan permainan mereka yang berhenti ditengah jalan dan sekarang, rasa kesalnya makin lengkap dengan ketidak mampuannya menirukan bentuk bibir bebek Jongdae.

"Aku bisa. Aku bisa!" Minseok mencoba memajukan bibirnya dengan semangat. Yang malah membuat Jongdae semakin tertawa keras-keras.

"Pipi mu terlalu besar Seokkie Hyung~ Mereka melenyapkan bibirmu. Apa kau menyimpan bakpao didalamnya?" –Jongdae.

"Yach!" Minseok cemberut mendengar perkataan Jongdae.

Bocah-bocah itu masih dengan kegiatannya masing-masing dan beberapa menit setelahnya, Yixing datang dengan kantong plastik ditangannya. Ia berhenti tepat ditengah-tengah teman-temannya yang masih duduk disana, menunggui kedatangannya.

"Ini chochopie nya_" Yixing kemudian mulai membagi-bagikan chochopie yang baru saja ia beli kearah teman-temannya. "_Lho, mana Chanyeol?" Tanya bocah kecil itu heran ketika melihat naggotanya kurang satu.

"Chanyeol sudah pulang." –Joonmyun.

"Kenapa?" –Yixing.

"Tadi Baekkie jahat.." Tunjuk bocah berkulit putih seputih susu itu kearah Baekhyun. Yang disebut kemudian mulai cemberut lalu menangis sembari memakan chochopienya. Ia menjerit-jerit sambil berkata 'Baekkie tidak jahat!' atau 'Baekkie tidak sengaja!' berkali-kali kearah Yixing.

Membuat Joonmyun ikut-ikutan terdiam merasa bersalah.

Semuanya hanya bisa melongo melihat Baekhyun menangis. Itu adalah hal biasa karena Baekhyun memang terkenal paling cengeng diantara semuanya. Beberapa anak mulai menyenggol-nyenggol Joonmyun agar dia meminta maaf. Dan beruntung karena Joonmyun melakukannya.

"Chochopienya enak.." –Tao.

Sementara teman-teman yang lain sedang sibuk membantu Joonmyun menenangkan Baekhyun, Yixing menghampiri Yifan yang sejak tadi bersandar dibatang pohon sambil memejamkan matanya. Namun begitu, keningnya berkerut karena perdengarannya terus-terusan diganggu oleh kebisingan yang diciptakan oleh teman-temannya sendiri.

"Pan?"

Yifan membuka matanya. "Apa?" Tanya bocah berambut pirang itu.

"Ini chochopie mu, dan ini kembalian uangnya_" Yixing tersenyum lebar kemudian duduk disebelah Yifan. "_Terima kasih ya, sudah menelaktrir kami.." Ujar Yixing lagi.

"Men-trak-tir!"

"Oh, iya.." Yixing kemudian tergelak karena ucapannya sendiri.

"Oia Pan, kita besok bermain apa lagi?" Sambung Yixing.

"Namaku Yifan. Bukan Papan!" Ralat Yifan datar sembari memasukkan uang miliknya kesaku celana lalu membuka bungkus chochopie bagiannya sendiri.

"Kekeke~" Yixing terkekeh. Ia kemudian menyenggol-nyenggol Yifan dengan bahunya.

Tersadar dengan gelagat aneh Yixing, Yifan kemudian menatap anak itu dengan alis bertaut. Dilihatnya Yixing tengah menaik turunkan alisnya sembari menatap kearah Kyungsoo, Yifan, Kyungsoo, Yifan, beberapa kali. Terus seperti itu.

"Cieeee.." Yixing berbisik ditelinga Yifan.

"Apa-apaan!"

"Kyungsoo melihatmu terus Pan. Cieee..."

Yifan memutar bola matanya malas kemudian memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan celotehan Yixing.

Dasar anak-anak, fikir Yifan..

Seorang anak bernama Kyungsoo, dia memang terus menatap kearah Yifan sedari tadi. Dia duduk dalam jarak sekitar lima meter dari pohon tempat Yifan bersandar. Anak itu tidak banyak bicara. Alasannya, bahasanya belum selurus dan selancar teman-teman yang lain, dan itu seringkali membuatnya malu.

Yifan yang memang mengetahuinya, diam-diam melirik-lirik kecil kearah Kyungsoo. Menurutnya, mata anak itu terlalu besar hampir seperti melotot dan tatapannya membuat Yifan merasa ngeri sendiri.

.

.

.

Yifan meminum susu coklat yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Bocah tinggi itu berjalan disebelah Yixing yang ikut meminum susu yang sama dengan punya Yifan.

"Apa itu enak?" Tanya Yifan.

Kedua mata Yixing berbinar-binar senang. Ia tersenyum lebar kemudian melepas selang pipet yang semula berada didalam mulutnya. "Enak sekali!_" Ucapnya kepada Yifan. "_Terima kasih ya Pan? Hehe.."

Yifan balas tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

Dan keduanya terus berjalan beriringan menuju kearah rumah mereka yang kebetulan memang searah. Yifan dan Yixing berpisah ketika Yixing sudah berada didepan gang rumahnya. Ia melambai kearah Yifan kemudian mulai berlari memasuki gang.

Yifan ikut melambai. "BESOK KUJEMPUT YA, KITA MAIN LAGI!" Teriaknya dan Yixing balas berteriak dengan mengatakan 'Ya' keras-keras agar Yifan mendengar.

Setelah itu, bocah yang memiliki tinggi tubuh yang agak berlebihan itu mulai berjalan kearah rumahnya sendiri. Didalam langkahnya, ia mulai memikirkan permainan apalagi yang harus ia mainkan bersama Yixing dan kawan-kawan yang lain besok?

.

.

.

Malam harinya..

Yixing berlari-lari kecil dari ruang tamu kearah ibunya yang tengah menyiram bunga-bunga yang diletakkan dibalkon rumah.

"Ibu!..Ibu?!"

Nyonya Zhang menoleh, ia mengambil Yixing kemudian menggendong putra kecilnya dan mencium-cium pipinya sayang. "Iya sayang, ada apa heum?"

"Ibu boleh Yixing pinjam uang?"

Kening nyonya Zhang berkerut. Ia mencubit gemas hidung anaknya sembari tersenyum. "Untuk apa nak?"

"Yixing mau beli sepeda, kemaren Yipan beli sepeda baru bu.. Yixing juga mau.." Ujar bocah lima tahun itu dengan bibir mengerucut.

Nyonya Zhang menghela nafas lalu membawa Yixing keruang tamu dan duduk disana. "Dengar nak, akhir-akhir ini pelanggan ibu makin sedikit. Jadi uang ibu belum cukup. Nanti kalau bunga-bunga kita semakin laris dan uang ibu sudah banyak, pasti ibu belikan.." Bujuk nyonya Zhang sembari mengelus-elus sayang kepala anaknya.

Yixing agak kecewa mendengar itu. Selalu begitu, ibunya selalu berkata kalau dia akan dibelikan semua keingannya jika uang sang ibu sudah cukup. Tapi yang Yixing herankan adalah, kapan uang ibunya akan cukup?

Dari pada ia terus penasaran, Yixing kali ini memilih untuk bertanya_

"Memangnya kapan uang ibu akan cukup?" Tanya bocah kecil itu polos.

"Ibu tidak tahu nak.."

"Bu, kenapa ketika Yipan menginginkan sesuatu, maka besoknya ia akan mendapatkan semua keinginannya langsung."

"Itu karena temanmu orang kaya_"

"Dan kita orang miskin.." Yixing yang melanjutkan.

Sang ibu terdiam.

"Kenapa ibu tidak menjadi orang kaya saja? Seperti ibu Yipan?"

Sang ibu tersenyum hangat. Ia fikir, mungkin butuh waktu beberapa tahun lagi untuk menjelaskan kepada anaknya tentang apa itu 'kaya' dan apa itu 'miskin'.

"Cha, sekarang sebaiknya Yixing tidur, besok mau sekolah kan? Biar ibu berusaha dulu maka kita akan menjadi kaya nantinya. Sekarang tidur ya sayang?"

Yixing mengangguk. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangan kecilnya kearah sang ibu dan ketika dirinya sudah berada sepenuhnya didalam pelukan ibunya, Yixing mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu wanita itu.

Mulai menerawang dengan fikiran sederhananya.

'Bagaimana ibu bisa kaya kalau setiap hari uang hasil penjualan bunga selalu diambil oleh ayah..?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

Bocah kecil dengan pertanyaannya tanpa pernah menemukan jawaban sama sekali.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Yixing sarapan bersama nasi gulung kesukaannya. Kedua kaki kecilnya yang memang tidak menyentuh lantai mulai berayun-ayun. Ia bernyanyi sambil makan yang membuat ibunya beberapa kali mengeluarkan protes dari arah dapur.

Beberapa menit setelahnya..

"Sayang~ Yifan diluar.." Teriak ibunya yang tengah menyiapkan seikat bunga untuk pelanggan pertamanya pagi itu.

Yixing menoleh. "Iya Bu~!"

Langkah kecilnya terdengar hingga keruang tengah ketika berlari. Yixing menyodorkan satu nasi gulung kearah Yifan ketika ia sudah berada didepan anak kelebihan kalsium itu.

Sebelah alis Yifan terangkat. "Apa itu?" Tanyanya.

"Nasi gulung kesukaan Jang Yixing!" Ucap bocah berlesung pipi itu semangat.

Yifan meraihnya lalu menatapnya sebentar, ia mengambil bekal nya dari dalam tas kemudian memasukkan nasi gulung itu kesana.

"Yipan bawa apa?" Kepala Yixing menjulur penasaran.

"Seperti biasa, ini bekal.."

"Untuk siapa lagi?"

Bocah berambut pirang itu menggulingkan kedua bola matanya keatas, tanda berfikir. Ia kemudian mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, Minseok mungkin." Jawabnya.

Yixing terdiam. Dalam diamnya bibir anak itu mulai cemberut.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yifan heran.

"Yixing kan memberi nasi gulungnya untuk Yipan kenapa harus diberikan kepada_"

"Tidak tidak! Nasi gulungnya aku yang makan kok." Bocah yang jarang tersenyum itu mulai menarik kedua sudut bibirnya keatas pagi itu.

"Benar?" Tanya Yixing memastikan.

"Benar.."

Dan siang itu kedua bocah kelas 1 SD tersebut mulai berangkat bersama menuju kesekolah mereka. Menggunakan sepeda baru Yifan, yang membuat anak yang tengah dibonceng begitu iri sekaligus berdecak kagum secara bersamaan ketika melihatnya.

.

.

.

Yifan tidak pernah memakan bekal yang selalu ia bawa dari rumah. Alasannya cukup sederhana, Yifan hanya merindukan masakan ibunya. Bukan masakan maid yang bertugas sebagai juru masak dirumah besar dan 'lengang' nya.

Yifan memasuki kelas mereka yang hampir penuh, dibelakangnya Yixing berjalan dengan lamban karena ia tengah melangkah sembari memainkan game diponsel milik Yifan.

"Cepatlah Xing." Panggil Yifan.

"Eh, iya!" Yixing berlarian kecil menyusul Yifan. Dia hendak memberikan ponsel itu kepada pemiliknya namun Yifan mencegahnya.

"Main lah dulu. Guru belum masuk."

Dan dengan senang hati Yixing berlari kearah kursinya sendiri lalu mulai bermain game dengan semangat disana. Jongin, Sehun, Jongdae, dan Tao mulai mengerubungi Yixing, diikuti oleh teman-teman mereka yang lain karena penasaran.

Seperti biasa, Minseok adalah satu-satunya anak yang selalu fokus dengan semua bekal yang ia bawa dari rumah.

"Woaaaaa...Aku juga ingin main!" Seru Jongin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tidak boleh! Nanti rusak!" Yifan yang tengah menghapus papan tulis berteriak.

"Dasar bocah pirang pelit!" Jongin menggerutu.

"Daripada kau, dasar hitam jelek tidak punya ponsel!" Balas Yifan yang sudah selesai dari kegiatannya.

Dengan muka ditekuk, Jongin kembali ketempat duduknya. Yixing yang tidak enak hati mematikan ponsel Yifan, dan kelakuannya mengundang decakan dari teman-teman yang mengelilinginya.

"Yaahh.. Kenapa dimatikan? Kan lagi seru-serunya..." Dengus Jongdae.

"Yak Xing. Ayo mainkan lagi!" Sehun menepuk-nepuk kecil bahu Yixing.

Yixing menggeleng. "Kembalilah ketempat kalian masing-masing." Perintahnya.

Dengan begitu semua anak bubar dan kembali kepada aktifitas masing-masing. Meski pun terlihat masih ada beberapa anak yang menggerutu oleh kelakuan Yixing.

Yixing menggenggam ponsel Yifan dengan erat. Kemudian bocah pendek itu mulai berjalan kearah Yifan dan mengajaknya kesuatu tempat sebelum guru mereka masuk.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat.

Seperti biasa, Minseok memakan roti-roti miliknya dengan lahap di kursinya sendiri, terlihat tidak peduli sama sekali dengan tatapan lapar teman-teman disekelilingnya. Sebenarnya Minseok anak yang baik, tapi begitulah, dia entah kenapa akan menjadi sedikit pelit ketika berhubungan dengan yang namanya makanan.

Sementara itu, Luhan disebelahnya sibuk menceritakan tentang burung miliknya yang mati dimakan kucing tadi malam. Beberapa saat setelahnya, Chanyeol ikut bergabung diantara Minseok dan Luhan, dia sedang mengabaikan tetangga sekaligus teman baiknya yang kini tengah menangis tanpa sebab dibangkunya sendiri_

_Siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun.

"Yeol tidak boleh begitu. Ayo minta maaf pada Baekkie~" Ujar Luhan bijak.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan burung Lulu?" Chanyeol mencoba mengabaikan perkataan Luhan.

"Tentu saja mati." Jawab Minseok dengan pipi semakin besar karena penuh dengan roti.

"Ha? Terus, Lulu pipis dari mana?!" Chanyeol dengan reaksi berlebihannya membuat Luhan tepok jidat dan Minseok menyemburkan makanannya akibat tertawa.

"Lulu pipis lewat lubang pantat!" Minseok tertawa keras dengan pipi yang belepotan.

"Haisss.. Seokkie jangan begitu.." Luhan mengusap-usap pipi gembul Minseok dengan tangan kecilnya, mencoba mengusir remah-remah roti yang menempel disana. Minseok kecil mulai bersemu.

.

.

.

"Ayo main robot-robotan!" Sehun beberapa kali menyodorkan robot yang terbuat dari kayu itu kearah Jongin. Namun sebanyak itu pula Jongin menepisnya dan terakhir, Sehun meninggalkan Jongin karena tepisan Jongin membuat robot kayu itu terlempar kelantai dan patah dibagian lengan.

"Aku membencimu!" Sehun berteriak kemudian meninggalkan Jongin dibangkunya

sendiri.

Teriakan Sehun membuat semua anak yang berada didalam kelas menoleh kearah mereka.

Kening anak berkulit tan itu terus menempel didinding sejak tadi, sejak Yifan mengatainya bocah hitam jelek tidak punya ponsel. Bahkan ketika guru menanyai ada apa dengannya dijam pelajaran pertama, ia tetap bersikeras tidak mau mengangkat wajahnya dari sana. Dan hingga jam istirahat datang pun, Jongin tetap menyembunyikan mukanya dan ternyata ia malah diam-diam menangis disana.

Sekarang, tangisannya semakin menjadi ketika ia mendengar teriakan Sehun. Terlebih, dia telah menghancurkan robot mainan milik sahabat baiknya itu.

Melihat itu, Yifan makin merasa bersalah. Dia sebenarnya ingin minta maaf sejak tadi, tapi Yifan meminta waktu lagi kepada Yixing yang terus menyikut lengannya untuk segera menghampiri Jongin. Alasannya, dia belum memiliki kata yang tepat untuk meminta maaf kepada Jongin.

Sehun sudah berlari keluar kelas dan menyisakan Jongin yang masih diam menghadap dinding dengan bahu bergetar. Beberapa anak termasuk Yifan mulai mendekati Jongin dan berdiri gelisah disana. Namun belum sampai langkah Yifan dan Yixing, seorang anak dari kelas lain datang menghampiri keduanya, mengatakan kalau Yifan dan Yixing dipanggil oleh guru mereka.

Dengan tidak enak hati, Yifan dan Yixing yang merupakan ketua dan wakil kelas tetap mengangguk dan berjalan keluar.

Anak-anak lain tak menghiraukan Yifan dan Yixing. Sekarang yang lebih membuat mereka bingung adalah, ada apa dengan Jongin dan Sehun?

Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang-ngiang di otak kecil bocah-bocah kelas 1 SD tersebut. Semuanya hanya berdiri gelisah disana, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Bahkan tangisan tanpa suara Jongin mampu menghentikan tangisan nyaring milik Baekhyun.

"Jongin kenapa?" Bisik Joonmyun kepada yang lain.

Semuanya menggeleng serempak.

Selama beberapa menit, tidak ada yang berani mendekat kecuali seorang anak yang tiba-tiba muncul diantara kerumunan.

"Ada apa?"

Semua anak menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang sepertinya baru datang dari arah luar kelas.

"Jongin menangis." Jelas Joonmyun lengkap dengan ekspresi bingungnya.

Kyungsoo menatap punggung Jongin kemudian menghampirinya dan duduk dibangku yang biasa ditempati Sehun. "Jongin-ah~ Apa ceceolang jahat pada Jongin?"

"..." Tidak ada jawaban.

"Barusan Sehun meneriaki Jongin." Adu Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menoleh. "Kenapa?" Tanya anak bermata bulat itu.

"Dia bilang dia benci Jongin." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Ini.." Tao berdiri setelah membungkuk sebentar. Dia menyodorkan robot-robotan yang sudah patah kepada Kyungsoo, dan bocah bermata bulat itu mengambilnya.

Ia kemudian melirik kearah Jongin. Kemudian menatap teman-temannya kembali. "Apa Jongin yang melucaknya?"

"Ya, Jongin melucaknya! Dan Cehun malah!" Jongdae kemudian terkikik sendiri dengan perkataannya.

Beberapa anak mulai menyudutkan Jongdae karena tidak sadar tempat membuat lelucon, namun bocah berbibir lucu itu tidak menghiraukan. Ia tetap tertawa dan teman-temannya mulai melupakan lelucon Jongdae.

Kyungsoo terdiam ditempatnya, sembari menatap boneka kayu yang tengah ia genggam.

.

.

.

Yifan sedang menyiapkan sepedanya, sementara Yixing hanya berdiri disebelahnya sembari memegang kedua tali tas ranselnya.

"Apa Jongin pulang tadi karena aku juga?" Tanya Yifan.

"Tidak tahu. Tapi kau janji akan meminta maaf besok kan Pan?"

"Iya aku janji." Yifan menaiki sepedanya dan mengisyaratkan kepada Yixing untuk segera naik. Yixing mengangguk dan segera meraih kedua sisi bahu Yifan sebagai pegangan.

"Nanti sore kita main apa?" –Yixing.

"Belum tahu. Kau sudah tanya yang lain?" –Yifan.

"Ah, itu Lulu Hyung dan Seokkie Hyung.." Yixing kembali menuruni sepeda Yifan dan menghampiri kedua temannya yang tengah mengobrol sembari berjalan kearah gerbang sekolah.

"Lulu Hyung! Seokkie Hyung!"

Kedua bocah dengan umur beberapa bulan lebih tua dari Yixing itu menoleh serempak.

"Iya Xing, ada apa?" –Luhan.

"Nanti sore main yook.." –Yixing.

"Ayook..Tunggu kami ditempat biasa ya.. jam tiga kami kesana.." Ujar Luhan semangat.

"Oke. Jangan sampai lupa. Dah~.." Yixing kembali berlari meninggalkan Luhan dan Minseok dengan tangan melambai.

Ditengah perjalanan, keduanya memberi tahu siapa saja teman yang mereka temui untuk berkumpul ditempat biasa sekitar jam 3.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Suho, Jongdae, juga sudah diberi tahu. Namun Tao, Sehun dan Kyungsoo tidak dapat mereka temukan sama sekali keberadaannya sejak pulang sekolah. Kalau Jongin memang sengaja dibawa pulang karena beberapa masalah sejak jam istirahat berlangsung.

.

.

.

Tepat jam 3 sore, seperti janji yang sudah ditetapkan sebelumnya, semua anak yang ingin bermain mulai berkumpul.

"Jadi kita hanya ada delapan orang?" –Jongdae.

"Ah, tidak seru~" Chanyeol berdecak.

Dari kejauhan, tampak seorang anak berlarian kecil kearah mereka.

"Hey, itu Tao datang!" Seru Luhan.

Kedua kaki kecil itu melangkah semakin mendekat dan baru berhenti ketika sudah sampai didekat delapan anak yang sudah berkumpul sejak tadi.

"Tao? Kenapa belum ganti baju?" Tanya Yixing sembari menyentuh ujung seragam Tao.

Bocah bermata panda itu menghela nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan sebentar. Wajahnya terlihat panik. Ia segera menghampiri Yifan kemudian berdiri didepan anak yang memiliki tubuh paling tinggi diantara semuanya itu.

"Fan. Kau kaya kan?! Ayo bilang kepada ayah dan ibumu untuk memindahkan kami ketempat lain, aku tidak mau lagi tinggal disana!"

"Memangnya ada apa lagi?" Yifan menatap khawatir kearah Tao.

Tao menatap teman-teman nya satu persatu sejenak. Raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir dan bingung secara bersamaan. Ia yang masih berdiri dengan resah kemudian mulai berkata_

"Ikut aku.."

_Kepada semua temannya.

Dengan begitu, sembilan pasang kaki kecil itu mulai berlari mengikuti Tao yang menjadi pemandu mereka.

Minseok yang ikut panik namun tidak mengerti apa-apa mulai memegang tangan Luhan yang berlari didekatnya.

"Ayo Seokkie, percepat larimu!"

"Hn!" Minseok hanya mengikuti saja ketika itu.

Sementara disisi lain_

"Pan? Apapun yang terjadi, ayo bantu Tao dan yang lain!" Yixing entah kenapa sudah merasakan firasat buruk sejak pertama kali Tao datang dengan seragam sekolah penuh peluh disana.

Bocah berambut pirang itu menatap Yixing sejenak dengan kedua alis bertaut, lalu mengangguk. Yifan meraih tangan Yixing kemudian menggenggamnya dengan kuat. Sebenarnya, otak kecil nya sedang memproses dan mencoba berputar memikirkan apa yang akan mereka hadapi sebentar lagi?

Semuanya terlihat sama-sama memikirkan hal yang sama tentang, sebenarnya apa yang tengah terjadi dipanti asuhan yang ditempati Tao, Jongin, Sehun dan Kyungsoo?

Kenapa Tao terlihat sangat cemas?

Dan..

Jawabannya ada di Chapter dua alias_

 **_Bersambung...**

 **Ctt KraYeol : Oke, mungkin ini akan menjadi ff series pertama dari KraYeol. Sedikit bocoran, KraYeol bakalan bikin ff ini dengan tema cerita yang diangkat dari kehidupan EXO mulai dari anak-anak hingga dewasa. Dan FF ini nantinya tetap akan disuguhkan dalam gendre YAOI!**

 **Ini ff alurnya ga terlalu berat kok, Cuma dibumbui dengan konflik-konflik ringan aja udah deh, selesai, end! Dan di setiap series bakalan ada beberapa Chapter didalamnya (tenang aja Chapternya ga panjang-panjang paling sampe 3-5 doank, hehe).**

 **Oh ya,** **KraYeol pengen jawab pertanyaan dari 'Guest' nih_**

 **-Kamu nunggu lanjutan ff Vacillation? Makasih ya.. terharu sekali liat ada pembaca yang mau nunggu hasil tulisan KraYeol. Dan jawaban KraYeol adalah, Iya, lanjutan Vacillation nya Pasti bakalan KraYeol tulis scepatnya (soalnya ide udah ada nulisnya malas *digetok*).**

 **-Buat pertanyaan yang satu kagi jawabannya juga iya, KraYeol author yang bikin ff Love & Mistake ^_^**

 **Dan, buat semua pembaca-pembaca ff KraYeol tersayang mulai dari awal ngepost sampe yang ini_**

 **Viewer For Hurt : wuazmixing – Xiao yueliang – LuMin99 – xing – Guest**

 **Viewer For School & Accident : 48Bemylight – BeeHun – Minnie163 – Genieaaa – – HamsterXiumin – thedolphinduck – BLUEFIRE0805 – Guest**

 **Viewer For Vacillation : BeeHun – Genieaaa – wuazmixing – naehyuk61 – qwertyxing – LuMin99 – Guest**

 **Viewer For Dividing Distance : wuazmixing – veronanadya – Xiao yueliang – BeeHun – LuMin99 – Guest – – 0704minnie – pigochan – lukailukai8 – Genieaaa – cuteunji – ayaya – – KikyKikuk**

 **Viewer For MOS : Xiao yueliang – 1 – Zhang Yi752 – thedolphinduck – HamsterXiumin – – xing – Genieaaa – Minnie163 – Xing1002 – pigochan – Zy – Ftafsih – sukha1312 – cuteunji**

 **Viewer For Bestfriend : Genieaaa – thedolphinduck – naehyuk61 – – rabbitbee6 – kimdos26 – Guest**

 **Nah, ini adalah pename2 dari pembaca FF2 KraYeol. Makasih ya semuanyaaaaaa... Sayang kaliaannnn... Berkat kata-kata sederhana dari kalianlah KraYeol jadi semangat nulisnya... *Peluk cium atu2***

 **Ciyus loh, sebelum bikin ff pasti KraYeol musti baca komentar2 kalian dulu, baru deh enak nulisnya. Semacam jimat gitu lah, cihuyyyyyyyyy...**

 **Ok, see U next Chap?!**

 **Salam manis by_**

 **^KraYeol^**


End file.
